


Quondam

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, the elves and the shoemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Andromeda Tonks has thrown everything into her grandson, but tonight she'll see how much of that love just gets passed around. Prompt from ThisIsMegz. Next-Gen family fluff. One-shot. Rated T.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 31





	Quondam

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from the fabulous ThisIsMegz! She has fabulous ideas, but anyone who knows her already knew that. ;) Luv ya, darling!

Andromeda finished putting everything in the kitchen away and sat down at the kitchen table. She was too old for this, too old for four children running wild through her old home. She'd felt confident when she took charge of Teddy twelve years ago, she'd raised Dora with confidence, granted with her loving Ted by her side the whole time, but she'd done it. But Andy hadn't been prepared for how much more rambunctious little boys were, nor was she as young as she used to be. Harry had been a lifesaver, taking Teddy over weekends and coming over to help care for him when Andy really needed a moment's peace. And when Harry and Ginny started bringing more children into their family, Andy felt a responsibility to offer this young couple the same kindness they'd offered her. And she loved these little Potters like they were own grandchildren.

But obviously taking the whole gaggle of her grandchildren for five days and four nights was probably too much of a good thing if her aching back was any indication. Harry and Ginny really needed it though, Andy reasoned. Harry had been sent around to several countries over the last two months, barely home for a day or two in between each trip. And once the tour was over, he and Ginny had taken the whole family, herself included, on a vacation to a beach in France. Andy had told them when they got home to plan something for themselves and she'd take the kids. She remembered how infrequently she was able to slip away with Ted since his family was always a bit apprehensive watching Dora. She understood, Dora's affinity for changing her appearance when she was young had driven her around the bend, and Andy had grown up with magic as a part of her everyday life. But she didn't want that for Harry and Ginny, they'd didn't need to relive her past, they'd fought for better than that.

Andy heard the clock chime and realized she needed to start getting the kids ready for bed. With a heavy sigh, she pushed up out of her chair and moved towards the toy room.

"Alright, my dears, let's head up to bed." She stepped into the room and paused when the kids weren't there.

"Teddy? Jamie? Al? Lily?"

There was no response. So Andy did what any old witch would do, she pulled her wand and spoke the incantation that would tell her what rooms had people in them.

She frowned when the spell only revealed Teddy's room. What were they all doing there?

She moved up the old stairs and quietly down the corridor to Teddy's room. His door was closed slightly and Andy paused when she heard Teddy's voice.

"Next morning the woman said, 'The little men have made us rich, and we really must show that we are grateful for it. They run about so, and have nothing on, and must be cold. I'll tell thee what I'll do: I will make them little shirts, and coats, and vests, and trousers, and knit both of them a pair of stockings, and do thou, too, make them two little pairs of shoes.'"

"Why did they talk like that?" Jamie's voice carried into the corridor.

"This was my grandad's book when he was a little boy. Gran says it was his dad's first and they talked a little different back then." Teddy reassured them.

Andy moved closer to the door so she could look into the room. There on Teddy's bed sat all four kids, gathered around Teddy while he read from his grandad's old book of fairy tales.

"That's not what house elves look like," Al frowned at the picture.

"Maybe they're a different kind of elf," Teddy shrugged.

"Aunt Luna says there are pretty elves." Lily snuggled closer between Jamie and Teddy. "She's going to show me someday."

"I think Teddy's right," Jamie looked at the page, "they look happy to get those clothes, and house elves hate getting clothes."

Andy chuckled and moved away from the door. She moved to her room and sat on her bed, picking up the Muggle picture of Ted and her that she kept on her night table.

"Oh, Ted, you'd be so proud of him." She smiled down at the framed photo, the familiar lump forming in her throat. "He's so much like you. I guess Dora knew what she was doing naming him for you."

"Gran?" Teddy stuck his head in her room. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, dear," she smiled at him as she set the picture frame back down.

"I was thinking, since it's the last night that they'll be here, they could all sleep in my room tonight. Is that alright?" Teddy ruffled his hair, the same way she'd seen Harry do countless times in the years she'd known him.

"I think that would be fine, my darling."

Teddy grinned and moved to hug her.

"Thanks, Gran!"

Andy hugged him back and smiled down at the picture of her and Ted. Yes, this jewel of a boy would have made his grandfather so very proud.

"Teddy! Did she say yes?" Al stuck his head in the doorway.

"I did, Al, now why don't we get all of your pillows and blankets and I'll conjure an extra bed or two." Andy let Teddy step out of her embrace and run out of the room with Al.

"Well, Ted, I suppose I'm conjuring a night of little to no sleep. But you'd approve of that, heaven knows you used to keep us up until all hours of the night." She smiled fondly at the picture of her and Ted before walking out of the room to help the kids drag all their things from their rooms to Teddy's.


End file.
